


eye candy

by zenrei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Trauma, Gore, Other, Past Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: Saeran’s smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he laughed almost breathlessly. He released Yoosung from his grip to caress his face with one hand, surprisingly gentle. Yoosung flinched at the contact, tears pricking at his eyes once more.
“Cute. It’s really too bad you’ll never see them again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> major spoilers for yoosung's route lololol
> 
> i wanted to write about this scene so much since they didn't really highlight much of it. @/cheritz give us the gore!!! if you don't i'll keep writing stuff like this

“Please...don’t hurt me,” the blonde managed to choke out. Saeran had him by the collar of his shirt, straddling his chest and pinning down the boy’s arms with his knees. He lowered himself closer to Yoosung’s face, a smug grin tugging at his lips. His eyes were dark, his eyelids lowered. Yoosung swallowed nervously, trying to look away from the man who was much too close for comfort.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” The question took Yoosung by surprise. He glanced nervously between his captor’s eyes, the dark green much more sinister looking than before. Yoosung could barely find the words to answer. Saeran spoke vehemently in a rough whisper. “You broke into Mint Eye’s headquarters. Not only you, it probably wasn’t you doing any of the work. But still, you’re working with him.” His voice nearly cracked as he spat out his words. Yoosung bit his cheek to keep from tearing up. This was bad.

 

“I… we just want to protect RFA.”

 

“Really now?” Saeran tilted his head, his voice much softer and sweeter than before. “Forget them. Anyone working with Saeyoung is an enemy of Mint Eye. Why are you working with him? He’s just going to leave you as soon as he doesn’t need you anymore.”

 

“Saeyoung..? You mean Seven?” Saeran looked absolutely appalled. He reeled back and quickly hit the boy beneath him across the face. Yoosung cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He shifted against the legs pinning him down, his arms already aching from being pressed against the floor.

 

“Don’t speak his name, and don’t speak until I’m done talking!” Saeran’s ominous smile from earlier was nowhere to be seen; he was huffing with anger, his voice cracking from his urgent tone. He gripped Yoosung by the neck with one hand, squeezing tightly. He could feel the quick pulse just beneath his skin. Yoosung made choked sounds as he attempted to breathe, his eyes wide with horror. 

 

Saeran gripped tighter, leaning back down to get face-to-face with the blonde. He nearly growled out his words. “You came here with him, so you must be of some importance to him. If I can’t make Saeyoung suffer, you’re the next best thing.” Yoosung weakly shifted against Saeran’s tight grip, gasping in pain as his head was thrown back against the floor. He inhaled deeply as Saeran let go, tears dripping down his face. He hiccuped a few times, trying to get air back in his lungs. 

 

“Please,” Yoosung managed to choke out between shaky breaths. “D-don’t… I have s-someone at home I have to protect.” Saeran’s grin returned fully at that request.

 

“Oh, you do? Someone special?” Yoosung nodded weakly, a quiet whimper escaping from his throat. The sound was purely adorable to Saeran. “Someone you’d do _aaaanything_ for?” 

 

Yoosung nodded again, slower and unsure. Saeran’s tone was scaring him. It was an awful thought, but it reminded him of how Seven teased him. Seven was nothing near this sinister, with clear intentions to harm. He swallowed thickly, beginning to tremble in fear.

 

Saeran’s smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he laughed almost breathlessly. He released Yoosung from his grip to caress his face with one hand, surprisingly gentle. Yoosung flinched at the contact, tears pricking at his eyes once more. He hated being messed with and now was no different.

 

“Cute. It’s really too bad you’ll never see that person again.”

 

Yoosung’s breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat halting for a moment. His eyes were wide with horror. “N… No, I will. I’ll see them again. I came here to make sure they’d be safe…” Saeran chuckled darkly at that, brushing the blonde’s hair to the side. He ran the pad of his thumb over his left eye, Yoosung squeezing his eyes shut tightly in response. 

 

“And I’m telling you that you won’t be seeing them again. They’ll probably do the same exact thing he did, and abandon you. Leave you in the grips of someone who’s just going to hurt you again, and again, and _again._ ” Saeran pressed his nail against Yoosung’s eyelid with increasing force with each word. Yoosung writhed under him, a sob caught in his throat.

 

“P-please, stop!” He cried as he felt more tears rolling down the side of his face. Saeran forced his eye open with his thumb, a blank look on his face and eyes dark with hate. “You really think I’m joking?” Yoosung tried to shake his head no, hiccuping with sobs. “I’m not. You don’t mean anything to me. You probably do to _him…_ Or maybe not, considering how he abandoned you too. Either way, I’ll feel better doing this.” Saeran shifted a bit to make sure Yoosung was still pinned and unable to go anywhere. He brought his other thumb to violet eye he was forcing open. 

 

The way Yoosung trembled and shook was pure eye candy for him. The fact that he actually had control over this boy right now sent a rush through Saeran’s body. He… had control. Control. Control. That word played in Saeran’s mind on repeat as he pressed his nail against Yoosung’s eye. 

 

He had barely done anything yet, and Yoosung was already thrashing against the weight above him. Saeran huffed out a breath as he scratched a bit at the cornea, already dissatisfied with Yoosung’s quiet whimpers and pleas to stop, he dug his nail in deeper. Saeran grinned at the wail of pain from the boy below him. He pressed his weight against his limbs harder, trying not to allow himself to become unseated from Yoosung’s thrashing. 

 

“Please, _pleasepleaseplease_ stop! Th-this hurts so much, please! I-I won’t be able to see, stop!” Saeran almost giggled at that. He just pressed his nail harder against his eye, scraping against the soft membrane. His pulse was pounding in his ears. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages.

 

Yoosung’s cries and wails were soon drowned out by a loud alert from the various computers in the room. Saeran was snapped out of his trance, wide eyes taking in the bright red text on the monitors in front of him. “Security breach…” He growled, grinding his teeth. He finally removed himself from Yoosung, jumping up to take care of the problem at hand. Yoosung sat up slowly, his entire body trembling with fear and pain. 

 

He brought a hand to his eye, unable to really even touch it without an unbearable amount of pain flaring up. He felt his cheek, stained with tears and now blood that was dripping at an alarming rate from his eye socket.

 

He felt his chest swell with panic. 

 

He looked to where Saeran was, who was muttering curses and typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him. He seemed busy enough. Yoosung shakily got to his feet, pain coursing through his arms and legs from being pinned for so long. He held back another sob, covering his mouth with a bloody hand. He snivelled, sucking in short and shaky breaths. He looked between Saeran and the open doorway. He stumbled towards it, his unoccupied hand assisting him. 

 

With a final glance at the white-haired boy, he slipped out of the room and down the hallway to where help was hopefully waiting. As he staggered his way forward, he wondered where Seven was. He wouldn’t… leave him here on purpose, would he? Saeran’s words echoed in his mind. _He’s just going to leave you as soon as he doesn’t need you anymore._


End file.
